


Preferential Treatment

by Borsari



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Всегда выбирайте тех, с кем вам комфортно.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 11





	Preferential Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Preferential Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766487) by [craple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/craple/pseuds/craple). 



— Вы можете дать мне определение фаворитизма, Уилл? — однажды утром спрашивает доктор Лектер за чашкой дымящегося черного кофе. Рядом на столе стоит тарелка, которая сильно пахнет медом и сыром.  
Вчера добрый доктор принес апельсиновый сок и целую миску вкуснейшего томатного печенья. Оно было еще теплым, когда Уилл его ел. За день до этого был омлет с беконом, а еще раньше — дюжина тостов с маслом и свежие фрукты.  
Уилл не уверен, по какой причине доктор Лектер продолжает носить ему еду — уже три дня подряд, — но отказываться от нее он не собирается. Особенно учитывая, что она не только бесплатная, но еще и очень вкусная. А еще она не дает ему свалиться от истощения: во время или после лекций, или если Уилл приезжает на дело. Так что он не спрашивает.  
— Влечение, расположение, привязанность, — рассеянно отвечает Уилл. — Предпочтение одного другому. Сексизм, расизм, гетеросекзисм. Акт дискриминации. — Уилл пытается вилкой выловить из тарелки вафельные крошки, утопленные в меде.  
Доктор Лектер тихо хмыкает. Всего лишь подтверждение, что он услышал Уилла, но это не значит, что он согласен с ним или нет. Он отрезает от своей вафли кусочки, окунает их в мед, а затем жует их так медленно и размеренно, что любой другой подумал бы, что он делает это специально, только вот Уилл знает, что это привычка.   
Шторы сегодня распахнуты шире, чем вчера. Одна из собак лежит на веранде под стулом, на котором обычно сидит Уилл, другая любопытно обнюхивает машину доктора Лектера, еще несколько играют на кухне.  
Уилл знает, что по крайней мере две из них сейчас в его спальне. Они спрятались под одеялом сразу же, как он пошел открывать дверь. От мысли об этом в его груди что-то расслабляется, тает скрученный жесткий узел, оставляя после себя лишь тепло и спокойствие.  
— Практика выказывания знаков предпочтения лицу в ущерб другим лицам, — говорит доктор Лектер, соглашаясь с Уиллом. — Еще это положение или состояние соперника, при котором высок шанс победить.  
— Мы не на соревновании, — говорит Уилл.  
Доктор Лектер поднимает взгляд от тарелки. Он улыбается.  
— О, это не так. — Он засовывает очередной кусочек вафли в рот и мимолетно облизывает языком губы, собирая с них привкус меда. — Люди соревнуются друг с другом каждый день, независимо от того, осознают они это или нет. Некоторые из нас просто не могут этого увидеть. Животные, однако, более прямолинейны.  
— Хищничество, — говорит Уилл.   
Улыбка доктора Лектера становится шире.  
— Так и есть. Однако я хотел поговорить с вами не об этом.   
Он аккуратно кладет столовые приборы по обеим сторонам тарелки, в которой все еще лежит четвертинка вафли, даже не тронутая медом. Доктор Лектер к ней так и не притронулся. Прямо как пару дней назад — он принес тосты, но не доел их.  
— Доктор Блум позвонила мне вчера вечером и поинтересовалась, как вы справляетесь. Я заверил ее, что все в порядке. Какое-то время мы разговаривали, пока она не упомянула — с легкой ревностью в голосе, должен заметить, — что ко мне вы проявляете бОльшую благосклонность, нежели к ней.  
Доктор Лектер наклоняет к плечу. Вся его поза при этом выражает искреннее любопытство, не более. Уилл вдруг понимает, что уже какое-то время сидит совершенно неподвижно.   
— Это так, Уилл?  
Уилл откидывается на спинку стула, чуть сползая, и вытягивает ноги под столом, касаясь лодыжками ног Ганнибала, одетых в носки (ведь Ганнибал, как знает Уилл, очень вежливый).  
— Выходит, это соревнование между вами и доктором Блум. — Это не вопрос.  
Доктор Лектер медленно моргает и наклоняет голову ниже. Этим он сильно напоминает Уиллу Уинстона, которого он подобрал недавно, когда тому дают новую еду вместо привычного сырого мяса.  
— Возможно, — говорит доктор Лектер. — Нам просто любопытно, с кем из нас вам комфортнее. По просьбе дядюшки Джека, конечно же. — Он поджимает губы. Это не недовольная гримаса, нет, но и явно не радостная улыбка.  
— Я не ваш пациент, — почти огрызается Уилл, но одергивает себя, — и не доктора Блум. — Они всего лишь коллеги. У нее нет права анализировать его. Как нет такого права и у Лектера, вообще-то, но он все равно только что это сделал, нравится Уиллу или нет.   
— Верно, — говорит Ганнибал. — Но вопрос остается.  
Удивительно, но молчание, которое за этим следует, совсем не давит. Уилл не чувствует себя неуютно, хотя он думал, что будет как раз наоборот. Он смотрит доктору Лектеру прямо в глаза — как в тот раз, когда они встретились впервые — и видит в них лишь любопытство, которое написано и у него на лице. И Уилл просто не хочет сейчас раздражаться, когда доктор Лектер так вкусно его накормил.  
Он все еще ощущает на языке кисло-сладкий вкус настоящего меда, которым он залил свою теплую хрустящую вафлю, насыщенность шоколадного сиропа — похоже, доктор Лектер сделал его сам, — что покрыл клубнику, вишню и виноград. Черный кофе согревает горло, густо оседая на кончике языка.  
Сейчас, когда на столе стоит еда, а доктор Лектер сидит напротив на стуле, на котором часто отдыхает одна из собак, Уилл чувствует себя намного спокойнее и расслабленнее, чем когда он спит.  
Его мозг не бурлит и не гудит, воссоздавая сценарии убийств — старых и новых, — на периферии зрения не застилает все кровью, а доктор Лектер не требует сосредоточиться лишь на реальности. Этого Уилл ему не говорит.  
— Алана одна из немногих, кого я могу назвать другом. — Он не отводит взгляда от глаз Лектера. — Но я не могу говорить ей обо всем. Точнее, я буду чувствовать себя некомфортно , если мне придется это сделать. — Он все-таки опускает взгляд и теперь смотрит на зажатую между пальцами вилку. — Она мне не палочка-выручалочка.  
— Да, — говорит доктор Лектер. — Действительно.   
Уилл вновь смотрит на него — и доктор Лектер улыбается.  
* * *  
Кроуфорд теперь почти и не звонит Алане. Он просит о помощи Ганнибала, просит его позаботиться об Уилле, когда не может сделать этого сам или этого не хочет Уилл.  
Улыбка доктора Лектера — резкая, хищная — самодовольно растягивает его губы, но Уиллу, что бы он ни говорил сам себе, комфортно от нее. Каждый раз.  
Джек Кроуфорд следит за тем, что происходит, но, поступая мудро, молчит.


End file.
